


Something Old

by Current521



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-21 19:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: There are promises forged in the gold of a wedding bandCharlotte knows this
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Emmelie what to write, and she said, something with a wedding dress, an old promise, and a rusty car, and this is what came out. Enjoy. We're having a writing marathon.

There are promised forged in the gold of a wedding band

Charlotte knows this, and knows that the promise is broken

There is rust on the fenders of the oldest car in the lot

Ted knows this and doesn’t quite care anymore

There is a wedding dress in the back of her closet

Charlotte knows this, and knows that she’ll never fit it again

There’s a married woman in the passenger seat, smiling

Ted knows this, and knows that kissing her is a bad move

There is a man in her bed that isn’t the one who gave her the ring

Charlotte knows this and kisses him anyway, because she wants to

There is a wedding band on Charlotte’s hand, even when he fucks her

Ted knows this and chooses to ignore it, because he wants her

There are promises forged in the gold of a wedding band

Charlotte knows this, and breaks them for someone else

There is rust on the fenders on the oldest car in the lot

Ted knows this, but takes Charlotte home in it anyway

There is a wedding dress in the back of her closet

Charlotte knows this and doesn’t want to remember when she could fit it

There are no happy endings for people like them, like him

Ted knows this and brings Charlotte home anyway


End file.
